fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Hammond interweniuje!
Totalna Porażka: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego - Odcinek 5 (Znajdujemy się w domu luksusowy tam, gdzie mieszka Chris z ekipą) Chef: Eee..Chris dzisiaj przylatuje Hammond.. Chris: I co z tego!? Chef: Nie nic. Chris: Wyzwanie jest w strefie bezpiecznej dziś. Chef: Ok! Chris: A ostatnie w Klimacie Parku Jurajskiego! Od dwóch odcinków uczestnicy poznają się z pięknymi gadami, z ery prehistorycznej! Dinozaury bo o nich mowa, odgrywają kluczową role w tym reality show. A ostatnio czekało nas spotkanie z gościem specjalnym Jarosławem. Jego rola okazała się być szczególna bo dzieki nie mu po raz pierwszy wyzwanie wygrały Okonie! Cóż ponieśliśmy kolejne straty..Komposognaty zjadły Noah'a. A na ceremonii wyleciała Izzy! A co dzisiaj!? Czy będzie jakaś tortura w strefie bezpiecznej? Musicię oglądać Park Jurajski! Domek Okonii (Po zwycięstwie w drużynie Okonii, zaapanowała o wiele przyjemniejsza atmosfera) (Na polanie rozmawiali Harold i Katie) Harold: Cześc Katie! Co tam. Katie: Hey...Jakoś leci.. Harold: Cięzko..CI..? Katie: No... (Harold przytulił ją do siebie) Harold: Naprawde...Powinnaś się skupić na grze... Katie: Tak myślisz...? Harold: Hmmm...No...Nic już nie przywróci życia Sadie... (Katie wybuchnęła płaczem) Katie: A..Ale... Rety...Ale te dziewczyny są ..dziwne.. Harold: DObrze..Dobrze..Nie będe już o tym mówił.. Katie(bu....) O..k..Dz..ięk..iii Harold: Nie ma sprawy..(usmiechnął się..) Przecież muszę jakoś dziewczyny skłócić! Katie: Dobra..Starczy się użalania..Co u Ciebie? Harold: Nic..Chciałem..Cię..ostr..zec.. Katie(zdziwiona): Przed czym!? Harold:yyy... Katie:!? Harold: No..wiesz..Nie chcę CIę.,.dodatkowo martwić.. Jaki on troskliwy.. Katie: Nie..mnie i tak nic bardziej nie zmartwi.. Harold: Eva...Wyzywała zawsz Sadie od pasztetów..I cieszyła się że ją zjadł dinozaur.. Katie: Naprawde..? Harold: Tak...Tak... (Katię zaczęła płakać..) Harold: Nie..niechciałem... Katie: To nie Twoja wina.. Eva jeszcze pożałuje! Połknęła haczyk! (Tymczasem Dj postanowił porozmawiać z Bridgette) (Bridgette siedziała sobię w stołówce, a Dj przyszedł z koszykiem pełnym jedzenia) Dj; Można się dosiąść? Bridgette: Jasne.. Dj: Odłoż te breje..Mam coś o wiele lepszego.. Bridgette(zaciekawiona): Co? Dj: Moje własne dania, przygotowane w kuchni Chefa, gdy go nie było.. Bridgette: Ale składniki chyba te same.? (zapytała bez entuzjazmu) Dj: Spróbuj a sama zobaczysz.. (Wyłożył zawartość koszyka) (Dziewczyna wzięła i spróbowała) Bridgette(olśniona): Fenomenalne! Dj(zarumienił się): Dzięki... Bridgette: Powinieneś Ty, gotować, zamiast Chefa! (się objada) No normalnie niesamowite! Dj: Ciesze się że smakuje. Bridgette: Nie myślałem o otworzeniu własnej restauracji..? Dj: Nie..Ty naprawdę lubisz surfing? (postanowił zmienić temat) Bridgette: Jasne..Moim marzeniem jest bycie najlepszą surferką. Dj: To ciekawe, wyjątkowe zainteresowanie. Bridgette: Jak będziesz chciał to Cie kiedyś nauczę.. Dj: Nie..Nie... Bridgette: Czemu..? Dj: Bo ja sie strasznie boje wody... Bridgette robi minkę typu O_O. Każdy się czegoś boi..Ale wody się bać..? Po co to mówiłem.. (Na "placu przed domkami Geoff spotkał Courtney..) Geoff: Łuhu! Ale tu extra! Courtney: Mów za siebie.. Geoff: Ja mówie laska, za siebie! Courtney: Nie jestem laska..Laske możesz sobie wystrugać z drewna. Geoff: Aleś spieta..Jakbyś miała jakiś korek w du*ie. Courtney: To nie prawda!(mówi oburzona) Geoff: Prawda (Przechodziła Eva) Eva: Prawda! Courtney: Nie prawda! Geoff: Prawda! Eva: Prawda Geoff: Prawda, prawda, prawda! Courtney: NIE! Geoff: To udwodnij! Courtney: Niby jak? Geoff: Normalnie! Courtney: Czyli!? Geoff: Normalnie! Ta COurtney jest extra, tylko za bardzo spięta ziomy.. Courtney: Sam nie wiesz, jak więc to nie prawda! Geoff: Prawda Eva: Prawda Courtney: NIe! Geoff: To udowodnij. Ale ten Geoff jest wnerwiający.. Drużyna Susłów... (Drużyna Susłów jak pamiętacie poprzednio poniosła klęske..) (W domku dziewczyn trwała narada..Między Lindsay, Beth i Heather...) Heather: Dziewczyny..Musimy obmyśleć, plan kogo wywalić! Beth: Może Owena? Lindsay: Zdecydowanie..On wogóle nie jest ładny.. Justin, on powinien zostać jak najdłużej.. Heather: Ja bym wolała wywalić kogoś z kręgu Leshawna, Gwen i Justin. Tej trójki się nie boje! Ja się nikogo nie boje, ale wydaję się przebiegli! Beth: Justin!? Nigdy! Lindsay: Zgadzam sie z Beth.. (Hedzia przewróciła oczyma..) Heather: To albo Gwen lub Leshawna Lindsay: Zdecydowanie Gwen.. Nie modna jest.. Heather: Nie oto chodzi... Beth: A o co..? Heather: Nie widzieliście jak Gwen dobrze dogaduje się z Trentem!? Lindsay: Yy...Nie..? Beth: A tak widziałam wczoraj! Heather: I to nie powinno mieć miejsca, musimy się pozbyć jednej z tych osób.. Lindsay: Co masz zamiar zrobic..? Heather: Jak przegramy wyzwanie, to wyeliminować Gwen! Nie zauważyliście że Heather się rządzi!? (Następnie widzimy rozmawiającą Gwen z Leshawną..) Leshawna: No laska, widzę że pasujecie do siebie z Trentem. Gwen: Daj spokój. Leshawna: No ale jak nie jak tak? Gwen: Nie znam go jeszcze za bardzo.. Leshawna: Przecież będzie jeszcze na to czas! Gwen: Czyja wiem..? Leshawna: Powinnaś być bardziej zdecydowana! (W krzakach siedziała Heather i podsłuchiwała całą rozmowe i zacierała ręce) Jeszcze mnie nie znacie! Gwen: Nie sądze. Leshawna: Przecież on udowodnił, że mu na tobie zależy ratując przed T-Rexem. Gwen: Każdy by tak na jego miejscu postąpił... Leshawna: Na prawde? A powiedziec Ci co było w drugiej drużynie? Gwen: No jasne Leshawna: No więc..Ezekiel..notabene ten który wyleciał po wyzwaniu z T-Rexem, popchnął Sadie w strone paszczy T-Rexa. Gwen: Nie możliwe!? Leshawna: A jednak.. Gwen: To musiało być straszne.. (Chłopacy zebrali walne zebranie drużyny..oczywiście tylko chłopaków..Czyli Cody,Justin,Owen i Trent) Owen: Łuhuu! Znowu jesteśmy razem chłopaki! Cody: Trzymaj to dla siebie.. Justin: Musimy się kogoś pozbyć..Bo dziewczyn jest więcej! Trent: Może wywalić Beth? Pozostałe dziewczyny wyglądają spoko.. Owen: Racja kolo! Trent: Sorry panowie, ale ja pójde na stołówke zgłodniałem.. Owen: My też tam zaraz przyjdziemy, co nie chłopaki? Justin i Cody: Ta... (Trent wyszedł) Cody: To kogo się pozbędziemy? (W oknie pojawiła się Heather) Heather: Psstt.. (Wszyscy zobaczyli do tyłu) Owen: O częśc Heather, hehehe Heather: Zamknij sie! Justin: Czego chcesz? Cody: Właśnie Heather: Przechodziłam, tutaj i usłyszałam waszą rozmowę Cody: Szpieguje nas! Heather: Nie..mam propozycje dla wa! Justin: Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie chcesz nas wystawić!? Heather: Jakbym chciała was wywalić, to bym Was nie pytała! Cody: Ta..? Owen: Ja jej wierze! Juhuuu! Heather: Zagłosujcie na Gwen. a wszystko będzie w porządku. Justin: Gwen? Mi tam pasuje, ona jest nie modna. To oczywiste, że jak pozbędziemy się Gwen to będzie 4 vs 4! Gwen..? No cóż...Sam nie wiem.. CHyba połknęli haczyk! Hahaha! Owen: Spoko! To chodźmy coś zjeść! (Poszli na stołówke) Stołówka (Na stołówce trwały zażarte rozmowy, oczywiście przy stolikach drużynowych..) (Wsumie można powiedzieć, że zamiast rozmów to trwały, spory, kłótnie itp.) (W ten pojawił się Chris..na jego twarzy widać było smutek..) Heather: O pan bez uczuć smutny! Hahaha! Dj: Ojojojoj... Hahahahaha! Courtney: Co jest!? Chris: (łgając) Nie będzie dzisiaj wyzwania... Wszyscy: OOO Takk!!!!!! Owen: Eee... Chris a czemu nie będzie zadania? Chris..: Bo..Hammond nie przyleciał...A on miał materiały na odcinek.. Wszyscy: Extra!!! Chris: Ale wy jesteście! Zmartwiony Chris? Coś najpiekniejszego! I Dobrze! Chris: Ale z was łajzy..Macie dzień wolny... (Wychodząc ze stołówki, usłyszał huk..A to z dachu do środka wpadli Hammond z tajemniczym gościem) (Chris biega uśmiechnięty!) Chris: Hammond!? (Całuje go) Chris: Jesteś kochany! Za 15 minut wyzwanie! Hammond: Aaa.. Tak.. Też Cie lubie.. Chris: A to jest Frankie ? (Spytał wyczekująco na Hammonda) Hammond: Jasne. Frankie Miło mi, że pomogę w wyzwaniu! Chris: Podobno się znasz na technice? Frankie Jasne Chris: To świetnie! Będą mieć nie lada wyzwanie! Lindsay: Jakie wyzwanie!? Heather(pociągnęła ją za włosy): Normalne! Lindsay: Aaaa tak.. Geoff: Łuhu! Wyzwanie! (szturchnął Courtney) Extra! Nie! Courtney: Ekhem..Jasne.. Ten Geoff na za dużo sobie stanowczo pozwala! Chris: OK! Za 10 minut przy teatrze! Trent: Ale tu nie ma teatru? Ani amfiteatru.. Chris: Od godziny stoi przy ognisku! Ruchu! (Chris, Frankie i Hammond poszli na miejsce wyzwania) Wyzwanie 1 (Chris się zjawił i obie drużyny też się zjawiły) Chris: A więc czeka Was dzisiaj zadanie zręcznościowe połączone ze sprytem i talentem! DJ: Eee..? Chris: (zirytowany) Macie zbudować bryke dla swojej drużyny..Dodatkowym Waszym przeciwnikiem będzie Frankie. Który kocha mechanike i drużyna która zbuduje pierwsza przed Frankiem, lub tylko przed rywalem uzyska przewage w II wyzwaniu! Heather: I co ten grubas? Niby jest lepszy od nas!? Hahaha! Frankie: Śmiej się, śmiej, a potem będzie płakać. Chris:(do Hammonda): On miał być skromny.. Hammond: Miał!? Chris: Żartowałem! Hahaha! Hammond: hehehe (Wszyscy przewrócili oczami...) Chris: A więc budujcie! (Harold podniósł ręke..) Chris: Tak? Harold: A z czego mamy budować? Chris: To jets dobre pytanie! Materiały macie za teatrem! Dodatkowo musicie je tu przenieść. I kto pierwszy z drużyn zbuduje ten uzyska przewage w wyzwaniu 2. A więc start! Frankie: Extra! Drużyna Okonii: (Okonie miały już gorzej na starcie, bo osobe mniej w drużynie) (Ale odziwo prace ruszyły szybko) (Role kapitana w tym wyzwaniu przejął Harold) Harold: To ja będę kapitanem, rozplanuje budowe! Courtney: Czemu ta chudzina!? DJ: Bo zna się troche na budowie.. Geoff: Właśnie.. Courtney: Ale, to ja mam oboze doświadczenie! (Geoff wziął na strone Courtney) Geoff: Jak przegramy to mamy kogo wywalić, nie widzisz mała? Courtney: Aha..DObry pomysł(uśmiechnęła się do niego) Geoff: Spoko..Jak wygramy to spoko. (ODzwajemnił uśmiech) Courtney: To wracajmy już.. (Powrócili, a Harold skończył rysować plany) Harold: Dj i Geoff idźcie po metal, do obudowy! Dj i Geoff: Jasne.. Źle się czuje jak mną kujon rządzi..Ale przynajmniej możemy wygrać! Harold: Eva pomożesz chłopakom jesteś silna! Eva: ..Jasne... Harold: Courtney, Katie i Bridgette, Wy zabierzcie rzeczy lekkie, piłki, śrubokręty itd! Agr... (Wszyscy ruszyli po rzeczy której mieli wykonać) Drużyna Susłów (Od początku zadania, były niesnaski.. Rozpoczęła się kłótnia między Leshawną a Heather, kto ma być kapitanem..) Heather: TO ja powinnam nim być! Leshawna: O nie! Ty napewno nie! Heather: A czemu niby!? Leshawna: Bo się nie nadajesz! Heather: Ja się nie nadaje? Kpisz! Leshawna: Nigdy! To ja będę kapitanem! Heather: Ekhem.. Lindsay: Tak Heather powinna być kapitane.. (Przystanęła Gwen i skarciła wzrokiem Lindsay) Gwen: Nie! Leshawna! Jak ja jej niecierpie! Trent: Popieram Leshawna! Beth: Nie bo Heather! Heather: Justin? Cody? Owen!? Justin(przegląda się w lusterku..): Co..? Owen: Nie wiem.. Cody: Leshawna! Ten Cody wygląda jakby trzymał z Leshawną! Nie dowiary! Ja się Heather boje... Co mnie to obchodzi!? Frankie (Nadal trwała kłótnia..A realizator pokazał nam co u Frankiego ) Frankie żebył sam, wszystko zaplanował podzielił sobie prace i ruszył do roboty. Najpierw przyniósł najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, by móc robić co do niego nalezy. Angolczyk, zaczął pracę od kadłuba. Od razu zaczął spawać, i główne ramy były już gotowe. Obydwie drużyny wogóle za nim nie nadążały.. Drużyna Okonii... (Cóż skoro materiały zostały przygotowane...Zaczęła się mozolna praca..) Harold: A więc! Teraz Geoff z Dj'em będą spawać cześć najważniejszą, czyli podwozie. Dj, Geoff: Spoko... (Wzięli się za prace) Harold: Wy dziewczyny, macie skóre, i wyszyjcie fajną tapicerke i do siedzień.. Eva: Nie cierpie szyć! Harold; To pomóż chłopakom! Eva: OK! (Eva chętnie zabrała się za "męską" robote..A reszta dziewczyn, robiła to co radził Harold..) Przynajmniej myśli.. (Po jakimś czasie, początek był gotowy..Czyli podwozie..Teraz..) Harold: OK! W takim razie teraz Eva,Geoff i DJ, idźcie po blache! (Poszli..ciekawe co knuje Harold..A teraz przenieśmy się do Susłow) Drużyna Susłow: (Spór nadal trwał..) Leshawna: Patrz co narobiłaś!... Heather: Ja? To Ty! Leshawna: Gdybyś się nie kłóciła, dawno byśmy zaczęli.. Jak ja jej nienawidze! Heather: Ty się kłóciłaś! Owen: Dość! (Wszyscy robią minę typo o_0) Owen: Nie możemy tego przegrać! Trent: To..Co proponujesz.. Wow...Owen się heather postawił... Heather: Właśnie! Owen: Nie możemy czegoś zrobić razem? Żeby nikt się nie rządził!? Heather: TO nie możliwe! Owen(Wyciągnął ze spodni jakąś starą kartke, wręczył ją Heather): Masz! (Heather przejrzała dobrze to..i odezwała się..) Heather: To plan! Skąd masz!? Owen: Mój jedyny projekt z dziecinstwa..Zawsze o nim marzyłem. Jej... Leshawna: To biermy się do roboty, czas dogonić Okonie! (Czyżby zaczęła się współpraca!? O tym zachwile..Zerknijmy co u Frankiego) Frankie ( Frankie jako znawca mechaniki..Już kończył swoją prace..) Frankie: Jakie łatwe..Pff.. Chris: Świetnie! Frankie zaczął malować samochód..A na samochodzie twarz Chrisa.. (Heather się przyjrzała sytuacji i skomentowała to..) Heather: Lizus! Drużyna Okonii. (Materiały dawno zostały przyniesione, i juz chłopaki montowali "Obudowe" bryczki.) Harold: Jakie powinien mieć barwy samochód..? Dj: ZIelone! Geoff: Różowe! Jak moja bluzka! Katie: Popieram Geoffa! Harold: OK! Eva skocz po różową farbe... (Tak samochód był gotowy, zostało tylko zamontowanie częsci) (Zaczęło się wielkie malowanie "rożowego" autka!) Drużyna Susłów... (Patrząc na niesamowity postęp rywali, można by rzecz, że oni sa w rozsypce..) (Plan Owena, zaczął się realizowac...Małe autko..Cabriolecik..) Heather: Szybciej! Leshawna: Przestań się rządzić! Cody: Własnie.. (Heather poszła wsciekła po farbe..) (Lindsay i Beth zajęły się robieniem "ozdób"..) Justin: Po co to!? Lindsay: Żeby było ładniej!.. WTF!? Frankie: (Frankie, stał przy swojej bryce i ją głaskał..) (Chris, zauważył koniec pracy Okonii) Chris: OK! Wyzwanie wygrywają Okonie! Susły: ... Chris: A ich przewagę będzie, że Susły do wyścigu staną w nie dokonczonym samochodzie! Susły: CO!? Chris: To! Frankie: Hehehe Chris: Dodatkowo drużyna, która pokona Frankie pojedzie do SPA! Wybierzcie kierowców! Harold: Niech od nas idzie Geoff! Reszta: OK! Heather: Ja pójde! Drużyna: NIE! Lindsay: Ja! Drużyna: OK! Chris: Zaraz widzimy się na starcie.. (Koniec wyzwania 1) Wyzwanie 2 (Chris stoi przy starcie..Obydwie drużyny przytachały swoje dwie bryki..I Frankie również) Chris: A więc, Geoff kontra Lindsay kontra Frankie? (Wszyscy przytaknęli) Chris: A więc będzie się wyścigować na odcinku ok. 10 km. Drużyna która, pierwsze dojedzie wygra wyzwania, i pojdzie do SPA! Rozumiecie! Geoff: Jasne, ziom! Lindsay: Taaa! SPA musi być moje! Frankie: Ok.. Chris:A więc gotowi? Start! (Ekipy ruszyły na 10 km trase!) 1 KM (Wyścig rozpoczął się w miare na równi dla każdych..) (Kolejność 1.Geoff 2. Frankie 3.Lindsay) (Drużyna Susłow dopingowała Lindsay) Heather(krzyknęła): Musisz wygrać! SPA musi być nasze! Leshawna; Ona ma racje! (Okonie stały i obserwowały wyścig) Courtney: Czemu nie kibicujecie!? Eva: Ja nie kibicuje.. Harold: Spokojnie..Do dopiero początek wyścigu.. 2 KM ( Frankie zaczął wychodzić na coraz większe prowadze, Geoff jechał drugi ale uśmiechał się szyderczo..Lindsay jechała egzekwo z Geoffem) Heather: Dawaj! Idiotko, musimy wygrać! Czyja słyszałam idiotko? (drapie sie po głowie) aa przesłyszałam się pewnie Gwen: ...To ja może pójde.. Heather: GDZIE!? Gwen: Co Cie to..? Jej też się musze pozbyć! (Gwen wzięła pamiętnik i poszła..Trent chciał ruszyć za nią ale ta powiedziała) Gwen: Jesteś tu potrzebny.. Trent: Ok... (Okonie narazie ze spokojem się przyglądali..) DJ: O Mamusiu musimy to wygrać! Katie: Damy rade! Bridgette: Jasne! KM 5 (Co dziwne po 5 km, nadal w grze utrzymywały sie trzy samochodziki i jechały na równi!? Jakim cudem..?) Heather: Owen, pierwszy raz udowodniłeś że coś potrafisz.. Owen: ...Dzięki.. Leshawna: Uważaj kolego, bo teraz Ci słodzi dupe, a potem CIę wywali.. Heather: Phi.. Beth: Lindsay! SPA jest dla nas! Mi się należy! Pragnę poinformować, że podczas produkcji całego sezonu nie ucierpiał żaden Dinozaur Courtney: Geoff przyśpiesz! Katie: Nooo! Dj: Geofff!!! 7 KM (Już na trasie zaczęła się prawdziwa walka..Geoff najpierw zaatakował Lindsay, która wypadła z toru dachując..I nie mogła pojechać dalej..A zachwile zaczął się przepychać z Frankiem, kto ma wygrać..) Heather: Co to ma byc!? Cody: Ej, no!? Justin: Le fu..Jej się przyda SPA... Leshawna: Chris!..? Chris: No co? Nie ma zasad! Heather: Tak nie może być! Chris: A jednak może! Heather: Nie! Chris: Taaaak tak tak tak! (Okonie zaraz wybuchnęły śmiechem) Courtney: To wyzwanie już z Susłami wygraliśmy! (krzyknęła do Geoff) Świetnie Geoff! Katie: OO tak! Harold: Jest! Jedziemy do SPA! Chris: Nie nie nie! Musi pokonać jeszce Frankiego (Wszyscy westchnęli) Ostatnie 100m. (Na odcinku ostatnich kilometrów Frankie i Geoff przepychali się kto ma wygrać...Nagle..Obydwóm brakło paliwa..) Chris(użył megafonu): A tak..Zapomniałem..Trzeba dbać o ekosystem! Musicie dobiec ostatnie 20m! (Obydwoje zebrali się do biegu..Doping Okonii, był wręcz ogłuszający) Courtney: Geoff! Wygraj to! Heather: Frankie dawaj! (Na mete jednak pierwszy dobiegł Geoff..) (Wśród okonii wybuchła radość, oprócz Evy..) Heather: Co za spaślak..Trza było schudnąć.. Frankie: Zamknij się! Chris: Wyzwanie wygrywają Okonie, a Susły zaraz kogoś pożegnają. A Okonie, Ja i Hammond, po ceremonii, jedziemy do SPA! Ceremonia (Chris i Susły pojawiły się na ceremonii..) Chris: A więc oddaliście głosy i napewno w grze pozostaną: Lindsay,Beth, Trent, Cody i Justin oraz Owen. Jesteście bez głosów. (Rzucił im pianki i złapali..) Chris: Dwa głosy i pozostaniew grze wędruje do Leshawnie! Heather czy Gwen.? Jedna ma 3 druga 4 głosy.. (Rzucił pianke Leshawnie) Chris: A odpada . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Heather! Sorry ale zostajesz! Gwen wylatujesz! (Gwen wzruszyła ramionami..) Na szczęście kończy się ta farsa.. To jest nauczka dla tych, co zachodzą mi za skóre! (Gwen i Chris byli przy T-Rexie) Chris: Gwen chcesz powiedzieć, jeszcze dwa słowa!? Gwen: jasne.. (I wtedy trafił ją ogonem T-Rex i wyleciała daleko..) Chris: OK! A to koniec 5 odcinka! Kto wyleci następny? Przekonacie się niedługo w Totalnej Porażce: Klimacie Parku Jurajskiego! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Klimatu Parku Jurajskiego